4 Times Judy Expected Nick To Propose (And The One Time She Didn't)
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Basically the title. 4 instances when Judy thought Nick would pop the question, and then one time she didn't see it coming.
1. In The Pitcher

**Hey people! I'm not dead! Woop woop!**

 **I'm sorry it's been quite a while. I really don't want to give excuses anymore because about everytime I do, it's always the same thing. Just know that I'm trying. I am, I promise that.**

 **Anyway, I got this idea quite a long time ago, but then just yesterday at like 5pm I thought, "You know what sounds like a crazy idea? Writing a 5 chapter story and having it all posted by Valentine's Day! That's sounds like a great idea! What could possibly go wrong?"**

 **When I write my stories, I always try to reach at least 1,000 words per chapter, but this time, I'm not gonna limit myself. Maybe this story will be great. Maybe it'll be average. Maybe it'll be trash. I don't know, but I'm just going for it! So let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia...**

* * *

"I can't believe you were able to get reservations here!"

I was in complete and utter awe. Nicholas P. Wilde was somehow able to get us reservations at the best restaurant in all of Zootopia. This restaurant, or bistro, La Ratatouille, is one of the highest rated restaurants in Zooptopia, and a huge favorite of me and Nick's, and with good reason. Incredible food, excellent service, quiet, comfortable setting, what wasn't to love? The head chef who was also practically the owner was a rat named Remy and a good friend of Nick's. When Remy and two of his coworkers were fired from Auguste Gusteau's, another popular restaurant, Nick helped the three of them start their own restaurant. Remy was so grateful that he told Nick that he can eat there whenever he wanted for free.

I've only met Remy a handful of times, but he was a really nice guy, and everytime Nick and I ate there, we always left a very generous tip despite Remy's protests.

During the month of February, the restaurant was always jam packed with reservations. Whether or not you got a reservation didn't really matter though because there'd be a wait of about 2 hours if you just walked in. No one really knew why it was like this, but either way, it was really frusterating if you waited to long to get a reservation or had to show up about 2 hours before you'd normally eat because you had to wait.

I don't know how Remy did it, but he managed to convince some of his family members who had gotten reservations to switch days just so Nick and I could come and eat tonight.

"Give Remy some credit Carrots. He was the one to be pulling some strings this time", Nick said from across the table. Even though the restaurant is mostly casual, most people still put a little more thought into their outfits anyway because La Ratatouille should be way more fancy and expensive than it is. Remy has been told so many times that he has every right to raise the prices on the menu, but all Remy says is, "You don't need high prices to serve good food."

Nick was wearing a black tux, but was still wearing his usual tie. I was wearing a purple, flowing dress that went to my knees. I thought about wearing high heels just so I could look like I wasn't only half of Nick's height, but when I opened my apartment door and asked Nick how I looked, he said, "Lose the heels and you'll look amazing. I like that you're shorter than me. It makes it easier to wrap my arms around you and kiss your forehead from behind. Or, above?"

Next thing I knew, I had thrown the heels in the garbage, grabbed my jacket and apartment keys, and was leading Nick down the hall to the staircase.

Right now, we were sitting at the table, having already finished our entrees and were waiting for our desserts in to go containers.

"True, but you were the one to help him get this place so popular. He feels like he owes you", I respond.

"I suppose I can't deny that. He shouldn't feel like that though. I was happy to help him out", He insisted. I couldn't help but feel proud that Nick wasn't taking advantage of Remy's kindness. Remy and Nick had apparently known each other for a long time, but it wasn't until after Nick became an officer that Remy was fired and Nick helped him open his own restaurant. Nick had become such a better person in the 3 years and 3 months since he became a cop. Heck, we've both become better people. We've never been happier in our lives than now, in a time when we can help people on a daily basis and happily be together.

Nick looked oddly nervous the whole evening for some reason however. He kept fiddling with his napkin on the table, staring at the pictures and items hanging from the walls, and everytime we made eye contact, his voice would become slightly shaky. I can't really think of a reason why however. Unless-

My eyes widened and I had to stop myself from gasping. Was this the night?

"Um, I'm going to go the bathroom real quick", I say as I stand up.

"Okay, I'll wait for the desserts", He responds, reaching over the table and pulling my purse closer to him so no one will try to snatch it.

I speed walk to the bathroom and when I get there, I jump up on the table on sink and look in the mirror, trying to control my breathing.

Was Nick going to propose tonight?

We've talked about marriage before, multiple times in fact. We got together 6 months after Nick started at the precinct, so we've been dating for 2 years and 9 months. Of course the subject started coming up after 2 years. We visited my parents a few weeks after our 2 year anniversary and Nick told me on the train ride back to the city that my parents had asked him when he was going to stop beating around the bush and just pop the question already (I had called them and made them apologize, obviously). Some kind of inside joke had even started at the precinct where every morning when we walked in, somebody would announce to everyone in the lobby, "I don't see any ring yet!" So we obviously had tons of support, so why haven't we taken the next step yet?

When the topic started coming up more frequently, Nick had told me that he wanted to make sure that he did this kind of thing right. I had no idea what his defintion of "doing this kind of thing right" was, but I decided for now that I'd let him play around with the concept, and when he was ready, then he'd make the move.

I started running some cold water and splashed a bit in my face.

"Okay Judy, you can do this. Just take a deep breath and keep it together."

I turned off the water, dried off my face, and walked out of the bathroom. I made my way back to the table and saw Remy standing on the table, talking to Nick, both of them with rather serious looks on their faces. Nick appeared to have something in his hand and was looking around nervously. I was about two tables away when a female cougar turned away from a table after refilling some water and, not noticing me, tripped over my small form. The pitcher of water in her paws tilted and over half the pitcher spilled all over me. I screeched a little at the unexpected coldness and immediately started shivering.

"Carrots!" I heard Nick exclaim and saw both him and Remy rush over to me.

"I'm so sorry Miss Hopps!" The cougar exclaimed. I saw Remy out of the corner of my eye give the cougar a harsh glare.

Nick took off his jacket and wrapped it around me before picking me up bridal style.

"Let's get you home Carrots", He said as he walked back to our table and grabbed my purse and jacket.

Remy hopped back onto the table so he was in my eyesight and said in a harsh voice, "Judy, I am so so sorry. I suppose Angela forgot she has to look down before she starts walking."

I knew the harshness was not directed at me. I responded, "It's okay Remy. It was an honest mistake. Please don't punish her to badly. She didn't mean to."

"Alright Judy, if that's what you want. Get warmed up", He said as our waitress finally brought our desserts. Nick grabbed those too.

"Thanks Remy", I said.

"Yeah, thanks Remy. I'll call you tomorrow", Nick said as he turned and started to walk away. After a few seconds, I heard Remy beginning to scold Angela and flinched at the tone in his voice. I wasn't used to seeing or hearing Remy so angry.

When we got to the car, Nick made sure I was sitting on his jacket so the seat wouldn't get wet and as he started driving me home, I turned to look at him.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?"

"You were acting kind of strange during dinner. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"...No. I'm fine."

I sighed as I turned to look out the window. Looks like it wasn't going to be tonight.

* * *

 **... and I don't own Ratatouille either! I didn't initially think to put that reference in, but when I was trying to think of restaurants, I thought, "I've seen Ratatouille...once." I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you later alligator!**


	2. In The Fountain

**Your eyes do not decieve you! I just posted two chapter in one day! Ha ha ha woohoo! Happiness! Success! Some synonym of those two things!**

 ***cough cough* Sorry. Got excited. But let's continue!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

Being raised in the country was probably a good thing for me, as much as I kind of didn't appreciate it growing up. If I had grown up in the city, I feel like I wouldn't love it as much as I do now. Maybe it's the sense of adventure it gives with all these things I've never seen before. Even after almost 3 years of living here, I'm still not used to it.

Nick and I are rarely given the night shift, which we like because the evenings are when we tend to go on dates. Because of my want to explore and because we almost never get the night shift means that during the evenings, Nick used to give me private tours of some of his favorite places in the city, which quickly became some of my favorite places as well. If I had to choose one place however, it would have to be the park at the center of the city. During the night, the walkways would be lit up by lights along the edges of the trails and just make walking through the park a bit more exciting. But my favorite part was probably the fountain in the center of the park that always lit up different colors at night.

That's where Nick and I sat now, on the edge of the fountain, eating churros we bought from a food truck and enjoying each other's presence. We were wearing own normal civilian clothes, but we had on large sweatshirts because the fountain always made the park a little cold.

I finished off my churro and set the paper wrapper down next to me. I looked behind us at the huge fountain and just stared at it for a moment. Nick grabbed my wrapper and walked over to the trash can to throw our trash away. When he came back, he sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a sideways hug. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. This was nice. I remember a character from a movie saying once that you know you've found a good person when you can just sit in comfortable silence. I couldn't agree more.

It was then I noticed something strange. I was leaning my head against Nick's chest and my ear was right over his heart. Why did it sound like a running horse rather than a normal heart beat? His breathing sounded a little off too.

"Hey Nick? Are you okay? Your heart and breathing are sounding a little weird", I said as I shifted to look up at him. He seemed to freeze slightly before regaining his composure.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine", He said. Wait. Is this the night? It had been 3 weeks since the incident at La Ratatouille. Nick had stayed at my place for a while afterwards to make sure that I was warm enough before he went home. The next day, we were in our offices for the day getting some paperwork done and I had left to go the bathroom. When I came back, I heard Nick on the phone yelling at Remy about something. I made a detour to the break room to grab our lunches. I assumed from the few nasty words I did hear that I didn't want to hear the rest of their conversation. When I came back, Nick was glaring angrily at his phone, but instantly tried to lighten up once I walked in.

Maybe tonight is the night. Maybe he decided he didn't want to do it in a restaurant with a bunch of other people around. The park had some people walking around, but it wasn't quite as populated as La Ratatouille. Not to mention, no waitresses to accidently spill pitchers of water on me.

"Hey Judy-" Nick started as I saw him reach in his pocket, but before anything else could be said, a mosquito flew right in front of my face, causing me to lean back in surprise… lean back a little too far too quickly because next thing I knew, I was splashing around in the fountain, trying to get my head back above the water. The fountain was only about 2 or so feet deep, but for a bunny, that was kind of deep.

I felt a paw grab my arm and pull me out with one swift pull that would have been painful for any other bunny, but because of my profession, my pain endurance is pretty high. I was pulled out shivering worse than before. It must be quite the sight. A waterlogged Judy Hopps being pulled from a fountain. Sounds like a good story for any onlooker to tell their friends. I felt a sweatshirt twice my size being pulled over my head and the warmth was the most relieving thing I've ever felt. I immediately slipped my arms through the sleeves and went back to hugging myself.

"What happened there Carrots?" Nick asked in bewildered curiosity. I was about to answer when I spotted the mosquito on Nick's arm. I glared at it before smacking it with my hand and wiping the bug guts off his arm.

"Mosquito", I finally answered.

"Stupid mosquito", Nick cursed before picking me up and starting on the trail back to the parking lot. Everytime we saw a bug on the way, Nick glare at it as if hoping that looks could really kill.

When we were settled in the car, Nick was pulling out of our space when I turned to look at him.

"Hey Nick, before I fell in the fountain, what were you going to say?"

"Uh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

I knew by the tone of his voice that he was upset. I sighed and looked out the window as we pulled out onto the road. I guess today isn't the day either.

* * *

 **There you go! Chapitre deux! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you later alligator!**


	3. In The Rain

**Yo yo yo! It's me again! I've got chapter 3 here for you! It's a little later in the day than what I was hoping and I probably won't get chapter 4 out tonight, but tomorrow is my deadline for this story, so the last two chapters will be posted tomorrow if I'm lucky.**

 **Maybe you don't care and aren't reading this author's note at all and you're just scrolling past it to get the story, which wouldn't offend me. This space up here and at the bottom is just where I write my inner monologues that you only have to read if you want to.**

 **I'm rambling. Let's get to the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

I slipped and fell to my knees again.

"Careful Carrots", Nick says as he grabbed my hand and helped me up. We were currently climbing a small hill about 3 miles from my family's farm for nighttime adventure.

We had just finished another huge case at work, so Bogo gave us a few days off. We decided to take the time to visit my parents again since it's been a few months since we saw them. Since Nick's mom lives in Zootopia, we visit her all the time, but obviously with my parents, we had to plan the trips for whenever we could take more than one day off work, which was only once in a while. My parents were fine with this because they said that it just made our visits more special.

Nick and I spent all day yesterday helping out on the farm, but today, there was constant rain so nobody really went out. When we checked the weather, we saw that this evening was supposed to clear up a bit before starting again. Nick and I decided we would use the opportunity to take a small walk out to a tall hill that stood a few miles from the house and farm and watch the stars. My parents weren't sure if that was a good idea because it was supposed to rain again later tonight, but we convinced them that we'd be back before it would start again.

Because of the rain, the hill was slippery with mud, but after some slipping, we got to the top. Nick laid out the blanket and I put some heavy rocks on the corners to keep it from blowing away. The wind was still blowing kind of hard, but we tried to ignore it. We were wearing windbreakers over our sweatshirts and sweatpants so I think we'll be okay.

We sat down on the blanket, snuggled together to keep warm, and looked up at the sky. We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Staring up at the stars that were visible through the stars and having quiet conversation whenever we could think of something to say.

"You know, your dad asked me again about marriage", Nick said after a few minutes of silence.

"Do you want me to make him apologize again?" I teased. He chuckled softly.

"No, it's fine. He just told me the story of how he proposed to your mom."

"Oh, I've heard that one before. Kids are always told that story at least once."

"My mom told me that story once with her and my dad before he left", Nick said before he could stop himself. He had told me the story once of how and when his dad left and neither one of us have brought it up since, and everytime we see his mom, then we most definitely do not to bring it up. Mrs. Wilde was one of nicest mammals I'd ever met, but her husband is a sore subject.

"How did he do it?" I decided to ask, simply too curious.

"It was nothing fancy at all. They were eating dinner one night and he said, 'We should get married', and mom said, 'Okay.'"

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"Wow."

"I know, right? My proposal to you is going to be so much better than that", He promised looking me in the eye. I beamed at the thought. It's been 2 weeks since his last attempt at the fountain. I've been trying to not make a big deal about this whole ordeal. He's going to do it, I know so. The right moment just had to come.

"Really? Any ideas?" I tease. His face suddenly became serious as he reached for the pocket of his windbreaker. Was he going to do it? Was this it?

"Well, I've got one idea", He says, but before anything can be said, I suddenly start feeling a few raindrops on my face. Wait-

The rain suddenly started coming down so hard it almost hurt. We immediately bolted down the hill, abandoning the blanket and slipping on mud on our way down, riding down the hill like it was a slide. I frantically reach for my hood and pull it over my head, holding it over my face, which caused my longs ears to slap me in the face with every sprint as we ran back to the house.

By the time we finally got back, we were wet, muddy, and completely out of breath. My mom immediately took it upon herself to get us towels and warm tea. We changed and got dried off before sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking tea in silence. My dad was sitting in his chair in the corner and my mom was sitting on the couch opposite of us watching the weather channel on the tv that has the volume down so low that I almost couldn't hear it. After a few minutes of this silence, I spoke up.

"Nick, did you have an idea that you were going to tell me about?"

He sighed before answering with, "I did, but now I've lost it Carrots", he said before forcing out a small chuckle in painfully fake amusement. "That run back must have distracted me so much that I forgot. If I come up with something else, I'll let you know."

I sighed sadly to myself before setting my cup down on the coffee table and curling up under the blanket we were sharing. I lay on my side, and for a few moments, observe the upset look on Nick's face, as well as my parents' faces before falling asleep.

Looks like we're still waiting.

* * *

 **And there you go! Last two chapters are going up tomorrow and I'm so excited! I'll see you all tomorrow! Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you later alligator!**


	4. In The Lake

**Thank gosh my school had a 2 hour delay this morning! That meant I could finish this chapter and post it before leaving! Woop woop! I'm a happy girl!**

 **Also, Happy Valentine's Day! As my gift to you! You'll also get the final chapter today! Who else is excited?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

"Yes, I know how to drive it….Yes, we're wearing jackets…. Yes, we'll be careful!... I love you too Mom. I'll call you later."

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Nick talking to his mom on the phone. Nick's dad wasn't a great guy. He had left them when Nick was 11 (I think that might have had some connection as to why Nick became a con man, but I've never asked) without any explanation and took almost all of his belongings with him. Almost all of them. One of the few things he did leave behind was the boat that he had bought a few years prior. Nick and his mom thought about getting rid of it, but then they also thought, "If we only have to pay the cheap rent to keep it down at the lake, then why should we let such a nice, working item go to waste?"

So they kept it and use it every once in a while. Nick had taken me for rides in it before, but this was the first time we'd ever gone at night and his mother was feeling worried that we'd get attacked in the middle of the lake without anybody else around to help. We were able to assure her that we'd be okay. Of course though, mother's worry.

I stopped listening and instead focused on trying to get the hoods of my sweatshirt and my windbreaker untwisted so they'd be more comfortable. We were prepared for getting wet because Nick liked to drive the boat really fast across the water, and it was a bit wavy on the lake tonight. Not terrible, but enough to expect to get wet. The extra layers were to make sure we didn't get cold if we got splashed.

"Okay Carrots, let's do this!" Nick exclaimed as he started to untie the boat from the dock. A few minutes later, we were riding across the lake at lightning speeds, practically jumping on top of the waves and getting lightly splashed with each "jump", but our windbreakers caused the water to simply slide off of us. Every few minutes when we'd get closer to land, we'd swerve sharply, sometimes doing doughnuts just for the sake of doing so.

We were joyously screaming at the top of our lungs. We were laughing until we were breathless. Afterall, we don't usually get to do too many reckless things like this. Only when I was with Nick that I'd find myself so at loss for breath, whether it be through laughing or I'd be in awe at something he'd say or do for me that was so sweet and loving, I thought I'd melt. The feeling of the loss of breath was never painful though. I always seemed to miss it once the moment was gone. However, I always knew Nick would be back with a million more of those moments, so I always have that thought to comfort me.

Eventually, we found a place to stop and let the boat rest after all the abuse we just put it through. We drop the anchor so the waves wouldn't push us into an unfamiliar spot in the lake. Then, we take off our windbreakers so we'd be more comfortable and just sit there and look out on the waters. There were some people still out, but everyone was so spread out that it felt like there were less people than there actually are. The land seemed so far away, but we knew we could get there in seconds if we had to. The moon and stars reflecting off the water seems to make the whole lake glow in an unnatural way that's absolutely stunning to look at.

Somewhere in observing the beauty, I notice that Nick had turned his gaze from the lake to me. I turn to look at him as well.

"Don't you want to look at the lake? It's so beautiful."

"Nah, I'm looking at something a million times more beautiful than the lake."

That feeling of breathlessness again. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, but smile up at him. He was perfect. There were no other words to describe him.

"This is probably the best place in the city to see the stars. I feel bad I don't take you out here more often. I know how much the stars remind you of home", He said sadly.

"That's really only because of how much easier it is to see them at home. I don't have some deep psychological connection to them if that's what you think. I'm happy to see the stars any chance I get though. The city can get so bright and forget what natural things really look like", I respond.

"I mean, you're not wrong Carrots", Nick replied with a chuckle. I laughed as well before we went back to looking out at the lake. It truly was a gorgeous sight.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still sorry about what happened a few weeks ago."

I knew what he was talking about. It had been 3 weeks since we'd been at my home... and where he'd last tried proposing.

"You've already apologized a thousand times. It's okay. I think you made up for it quite enough as well. Granted, we probably could've gotten an apartment to share a lot earlier, but we've got it now and that's what matters."

We have no idea why it took us so long to get an apartment together. Maybe it had to do with the fact that everytime we looked, we could never seem to find something that worked for both of us. Recently though, we finally found a place for a good renting price and moved in immediately. All we could really think about that is, "It's about time!"

"I know but I'm still sorry. I know I made up for it by finally finding a place that works for both of us, but I kind of had another idea in mind as well", He said as he reached for his hoodie pocket. I covered my mouth. Was this-?

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was leaning over the edge of the boat coughing up water. I was freezing cold and soaking wet... and confused.

"What happened?" I asked in a raspy voice once I felt like I could breath again. Nick doesn't say anything at first. He just guides me to sit down and breath for a minute. Then I looked at him and he had worry and concern written all over his face.

"A bigger boat sped by and caused some bigger waves to rock the boat. I stumbled into you when I lost my balance and you tripped over the edge into the water. I jumped in after you, got you out, but luckily, I didn't have to do CPR. You started coughing up water immediately. I just had to pull your ears out of the way. Are you okay though?" He asks after he explains. I take in everything he said and remember what I had thought before I apparently fell in and blacked out. He was just about to do it! Come on!

"I'm fine. Let's go home", I said with a bit of a rude, grouchy tone. Nick didn't say anything else. He just looks at me for a moment more before helping me slip my windbreaker back on and then holding onto me as we rode back to land, docked the boat, and started driving home.

What was I going to have to do? Propose myself?

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is done my friends! I'm so happy and I can't wait to finally be able to post the chapter where he proposes! That will be coming later today. Anyways, thank for reading, please review, and I'll see you later alligator!**


	5. In The Street

**Hey guys! Are you ready for an epic proposal cause I am!**

 **Inspiration for this story came from a video I saw of a cop proposing to his girlfriend this way. If you want to spoil the chapter for yourself, then you can go to YouTube and look up the video "Cop Pulls Over His Girlfriend!" by SoFlo. It's so cute and I've watched it so many times!**

 **Without further ado, here's the final chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia.**

* * *

"That'll be $19.99, Miss Hopps", the cashier said. Miss Hopps. I was really beginning to hate that name.

I paid for the food before grabbing the plastic bags and walking out to my truck that Dad had let me keep after I took it, saying, "I wanted to get a new one anyway." The parking lot and roads were slippery with puddles scattered everywhere. It had been raining for 2 days straight and just stopped last night. At least I knew it wouldn't rain today because the sun was shining without hardly any clouds in the sky.

I felt bad about how I acted a month ago when Nick was just worried about me. I was thrown out of a boat and almost drowned after all. I was just cold and frustrated, I guess.

I put the bags in the passenger seat, trying to keep the bag with Nick's blueberry ice cream out of the sun.

After the incident with the boat, I had actually tried to think of ways to propose to Nick, but I decided pretty quickly that it wasn't worth it. I wanted Nick to do it and he was going to. I knew it.

Today was our 3 year anniversary, and a few weeks ago, I was excited to spend this anniversary with Nick doing our job together. Unfortunately, all the run ins with cold water recently finally caught up with me about a week ago and I woke up one morning feeling like I'd been run over.

Bogo gave me a few days off, and I felt completely better yesterday and was ready to come back today, but Bogo had called last night and demanded that I take one more day off, despite my protests that I was fine. I heard him on the phone with Nick last night after he had called me, so I assume he was just letting Nick know that he had one more day of work alone.

I decided I would try to have dinner ready for Nick by the time he got home. I'm sure after a long day he'd appreciate it. Maybe I could even dig out some candles if I have time.

I'm about halfway home before I hear sirens behind. I look into my mirror and see one of the police cruisers behind me.

"But I'm going the speed limit!" I exclaim in surprise and shock as I pull over near the sidewalk.

"As if it's not bad enough that I'm spending our 3 year anniversary by myself. Now I'm being pulled over by my own coworkers. This is humiliating", I mutter to myself as I roll down my window. I look in the mirror to see Nick walking up to the window.

"Nick? What are you doing? What is this?" I ask as he reaches the window and looks at me through his shades.

"Ma'am, I ran your record and you are wanted for grand larceny", He states simply.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in confusion.

"Ma'am, please, step out of the vehicle."

I laugh a little, half in confusion, half in amusement.

"Come on Nick, let's go. Your ice cream is going to melt", I say as I reach towards the gear shift.

"Ma'am. Out of the vehicle."

The seriousness in his tone causes me to freeze for a few seconds.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I am. Come on Judy, step out now", He says as he grabs the door handle and opens the door for me.

"Okay…." I say with hesitation as I step out and allow him to lead me to the back of the truck.

"What is this Nick?"

"Like I said, you are wanted for grand larceny."

"Nick, grand larceny means that I stole. I didn't steal anything!"

"I know you did."

"How?"

"Cause you stole from me."

"What did I steal from you?" I ask in complete and utter confusion.

Nick finally took off his shades before looking me in the eyes and saying, "My heart."

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the cheesiness of that, closing my eyes for a moment and shaking my head. But when I opened my eyes and looked back at him to see him down on one knee with a ring in his hand, I almost sobbed in happiness. I covered my mouth and tried to get my breathing under control.

"Marry me?"

And any previous control I still had was lost as I nodded and literally jumped into his arms as he stood up and hugged me back.

"I was beginning to think I'd have to do it myself" I teased after a few minutes of crying from both of us. Nick chuckled at that.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Remy gave me the idea to do it at his restaurant, but that obviously didn't happen. Then Finnick gave me the idea to try at one of our favorite places, but then you fell in the fountain. The your parents gave me the idea to go to that hill and watch the stars, but then it started raining. Then Clawhauser gave me the idea to take you out in the boat, but then you almost drowned. Finally, Bogo made you take today off and then he called me last night and told me not to go to bullpen in the morning, but to meet him in his office. It was there that he practically demanded that I do it this way, and I thought it wasn't going to work, but apparently he wasn't named the chief of police for nothing. I hope this was okay."

"This was perfect. I couldn't be happier right now", I respond. It's sweet to hear how hard he tried and how many people tried to help him.

Before anything else could be said though, a speeding car went past us... and right through a puddle, drenching Nick and I. We froze for a moment before cracking up in laughter.

"I'm not even mad this time", I managed to say between giggles. Nick nodded in agreement before sighing.

"Well, I'm sure the dash cam caught the plate number. I better go chase him down."

"I'll have dinner ready by the time you get home."

"Perfect."

He planted a peck on my lips and placed the ring on my finger, and with that, he was back in the cruiser, flashing the lights and sounding the siren as he sped after the guy.

I sigh as I watch him speed off. There was just one thing I had left to do.

* * *

A few minutes later, I walk into the lobby of the precinct, raising my hand with the ring and yelled out to everyone in the lobby, "You see a ring now, people!"

Everyone there immediately yelled out in happiness, Clawhauser practically screaming out of joy, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bogo looking down from the second level, smirking triumphantly. I look up to him and send him a smile, my message clear. He smiled back before walking back to his office. We'd have to remember to actually thank him tomorrow.

Yeah, this anniversary ended up not being so bad after all.

* * *

 **And there you go! I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll see you later alligator!**


End file.
